Just Another Girl
by ManiazAzn
Summary: I've never had any trouble with girls. Then again, these three aren't just any girls. All usual couples, and then some. AU. OoC.
1. Chapter 1

Guys...I know I'm slow at updatin'. I just can't seem to sit down and type the stories.

I'm a slow person. Don't expect me to update as fast as the other authors. I like to take my time.

And the people who stick with me through all this?

I commend and thank you.

ManiazAzn

**ShotgunNeko**: Psst, I still hate you fer takin' my idea. -.-" But I love you. So I'm usin' it.

* * *

I've never had any trouble with girls.

It was normal to walk past them in school, give 'em a wink and a nod of the head, and the swooning or giggles would begin. Both, if I turned on the charm that day.

Then there were these three girls that never seemed affected.

One would just politely nod hello, as if nothing had passed between us. A smile, that's all.

Another, always gives me a long look and a shake of her head, as if asking 'Are you for real?'.

The last one, just intrigues me. It seems as if she wants to break out in giggles, but instead she just stares at me when I pass through the halls, while I flirt excessively with the girls around me.

Once, I would have never noticed, when I was much more obnoxious and loud.

But as I have said before, I've never had any trouble with girls.

So I thought of a scheme. Just to see what would happen to those girls' reactions.

Fujino Shizuru, Yuuki Nao, Senou Aoi.

Absolutely gorgeous, all three.

But as of now, they are my personal mission.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm surprised that some of you guys are actually interested in this, honestly. I expected just a few reviews, but BAM I got 11.

This is short, but I promise I'll make it up to you guys. This chapter should explain a bit.

Lolz, well anyways, when you guys do review, you know I personally reply to thank you.

ManiazAzn

* * *

Seeing as I already looked like a guy, it was easy.

A couple of new clothes, a even shorter haircut, and some new cologne. Even a new black fedora I had bought on a sudden whim. I stood in front of my room mirror, running a hand through my new haircut, and frowned. _The glasses, _I realized, _I need to get rid of the glasses._

Walking to my desk, I rummaged through the papers that resided on the surface until my hand contacted with something hard and rectangular. I quickly whisked my cellphone from under the mess and dialed the nearest eye wear store, asking for contacts as soon as possible. Once I had confirmed that I could pick them up tomorrow morning, I plopped onto my bed and smirked to myself.

Unfortunately, I just realized something.

Even as a tomboy, I was incredibly endowed. Not as much as Mai, but I was pretty high up in the charts, according to my assets.

Damn, I needed bandages. A lot of bandages.

This is gunna hurt.

Then the doorbell rang.

* * *

Mini Feed:

Nao: "...I thought she was a guy already..."

Chie: "HEY! I'M JUST UNBELIEVABLY HANDSOME FOR A GIRL." -pouts and runs to Aoi-

Shizuru: "Author?"

Maniaz: "Er...yeh, Shizuru-sama?" -grins nervously-

Shizuru: "...This better end up as ShizNat..."

Natsuki appears out of nowhere: "What the hell is ShizNat?!"

Maniaz: -sweatdrops- "I can't exactly guarantee that..."

Aoi: "I'm fine with this." -glomps Chie and smiles happily-

Nao and Natsuki: "WELL I'M NOT!"

Maniaz: -shrugs- "Deal with it. I'm scared of Shizuru-sama, not you guys."

The group gasps. The Author is being DEFIANT.

"Duran!"

"Julia!"

Maniaz is nowhere to be seen. The chair she was currently in is swiveling slowly around in circles, empty.

You ask how the hell their Childs are still in this.

Don't ask me, I'm just the author. xD


	3. Chapter 3

Lolz, I've been writing. Just not typing.

Here's the 3rd 'chapter'.

Dun kill me...:D

ManiazAzn

* * *

I hadn't been expecting anyone.

Had I?

Quickly checking my image in the mirror, I shuffled to the door of my apartment and flung it open.

Well, well.

Senou Aoi, right at my door.

She immediately blushed upon the glamorous opening of the door and stuttered, "Is – is Harada-san home? I – I was wondering if I could borrow her notes from Ancient History!"

I chuckled to myself quietly and smoothly rested an arm against the door frame before replying. "I should – I mean _she _should have it somewhere on her desk. Would you like to come in to wait while I look for it?"

"No! I mean – I can come by next time! When she's home!" Another blush adorned her face.

_That's cute. _I thought to myself, brushing a isolated strand of hair away from my eyes to get a better look.

I coughed to focus again once I realized I was staring too intently. "Well, she's not gunna be home for a while, so you might as well get them now."

A curious look formed on her face. "Where is she?"

I cocked an eyebrow.

"N – Not that it's any of my business!" Senou-san laughed nervously, unconsciously twirling her hair on a finger.

"She...had to take some time off. School's gettin' a bit too harsh in her opinion and she decided to go visit her aunt." I shrugged and waved a hand around carelessly. "I'm takin' care of things here while she's gone. Fill in for her in school and such."

Senou-san stood still for a moment, contemplating this before looking up and asking as politely as she could. "So who're you?"

"Her...brother. The name's..." I thought furiously in my head for a sensible name that wouldn't be so obviously insane, "...Rei. Harada Rei, at your service."

I bowed exaggeratedly to emphasize this. _Thank you late-night showings of Maria-sama ga Miteru..._

"Oh! Like Rei Hasekura from Maria-sama ga Miteru!" Senou-san exclaimed.

(**Pause for sweatdrop moment**)

"Ahem. Yes, like that character."

Senou Aoi then realized what she had said and her face flushed deeply. "Ah! I – I'll be going now! Thanks for telling me! Bye!"

Before I could say anything else, she scurried off with a wave.

For a few moments, I could only stare at her disappearing back and until she turned the corner did I burst out into uncontrollable laughter.

_Note to self: Check which character she likes best on Maria-sama ga Miteru._

I had a feeling that tomorrow would be just as interesting.

* * *

Mini Feed:

Aoi: Why is it that I fall for the guys?

Maniaz: Chie-san's not a guy! She's a girl impersonating a guy!

Aoi: Same thing.

Chie: HEY!

-Aoi and Maniaz look at each other- : ...Eh yeh same thing.

Nao: When am I going to be in this?!

Maniaz: o.o Do you actually want to be in this?

Nao: No!...Maybe...

Maniaz: Oh my god. Nao Yuuki has faced her yuri side. -lights incense and bows on the floor to God-

Nao: ...YOU'RE NOT EVEN RELIGIOUS!

Maniaz: So? -keeps bowing, accidently burns herself with incense- Ow...

Nao: God defies you. And he says that I should be in the next chapter.

Maniaz: ...

Chie speaks up once again: God could be a girl!

(Shizuru giggles from somewhere)

Natsuki, Midori, and Yukino: o.o I'd tap that.

Maniaz: -collapses from head trauma, because of the goddamn floor-

Natsuki, Nao, Midori: -poke...poke...poke-

-Maniaz twitches-


End file.
